


The Ancient Ones

by Luciferwriter



Series: The Ancient Ones [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: ALL THE SHIPS (mainly gay), Ancient Egypt, Don't judge too hard, Fanfiction, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tagging, LGBT, Racism, Romance, Sexism, There goes all attempt at being professional...., depictions of violence, gay relationships, mistaken genders, perverts, pharaohs, this is a failure, uh Aahmas through Layla are ocs, um maybe spoilers?, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferwriter/pseuds/Luciferwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine, I'll be your... servant." I spat out the last word and with that, I made my third, and greatest, mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin/gifts).



> Okay uh, sorry. I'm a pretty uncreative person so no proper summary. I don't quite care for the whole 'kudos' thing, I just want some feedback on my story. Thanks.

                                                          

             I wearily looked around, my once large and bright amethyst eyes now lifeless and dull. A soft sigh escaped my full, pink lips as I slid down the dirty wall I had been leaning against, my nose scrunched up in disgust at the smell of death that the alley I was hidden in held. I looked at myself in a... puddle? What was a puddle doing here? I was in a city in the middle of a desert... there shouldn't have been any puddles around. With a shrug, I decided to ignore it as I took a better look at myself. I was, in one word, disgusting. Much like everything else here. My once stunningly soft black hair was matted and dirty. My golden bangs were brown with filth and my pale skin wasn't any better.

             I sighed and stood up, putting on the only clean thing that I owned, a large sandy cloak. I lifted my soft, feminine hands and raised the hood over my head, shrouding everything that made me who I was. Slowly, I stood up and looked myself over in the puddle before calmly making my way out of the alley I had been situated in and into the bustling market. Oh... I may have forgotten to say this but, well, whatever. I'm homeless. That much is obvious?.. Right? Well, long story short, my old village shunned me for not being like them, for being freakishly pale while everyone else had a dark, beautiful tan. I am a disgusting creature.

             As calmly as a teenage thief could, I walked through the streets; I passed quite a few jewelry stalls and a few with rare cloths. Ignoring them, I kept my eye on the prize. There was a bread stall not too far from where I was standing and it looked perfect. I slowly walked over, watching the stall owner with hooded eyes. When the pudgy man turned away I grabbed the piece of bread I had been eying. That was my first mistake. I pulled my hand back inside the cloak so no one would see the bread but it was too late because next thing I heard was-

             "Stop, you damned rat!” I cursed quietly at the fact that I was noticed and took off running. I was slower than usual because I hadn't eaten in a while. However, I knew this city better than anyone else and I was positive I would get away, so I was being a tad bit lazy with overconfidence. That was my second mistake. Soon enough the men chasing me had caught up to me and I was suddenly pinned to the wall by one of the men chasing me. Seeing as there was absolutely no chance of getting away, I took a moment to look at my captor. He was a doggish man with blonde hair and fierce, luminous gold eyes. The blonde was tall, well built, and wearing the garb of a Royal Guard. Wait a minute.... He was a Royal Guard?!

              I frowned when the Royal Guards started dragging me away, but kept silent, deciding that it was best in a situation like this. As I 'walked', I noticed a rather handsome man come into view. He was, in a few words, corrupted purity. He was a slightly taller and darker version of me. His face was more rugged and brooding, with crimson eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. The man had spiky, raven black hair that was very much like mine but his had crimson tips instead of my own purple ones. He had the same striking blonde bangs except his had more streaks than even I had. My amethyst eyes wandered from his face to a lower place. He was lithe and built like a god. The only downside that I could find was the fact that this handsome man was wearing Royal cloths and golden accessories.

             The man that I was inspecting was the Pharaoh; of that much, I was sure. The man opened his mouth to speak and the moment I heard his voice I felt shivers down my spine. Ra, his voice was as heavenly as it was rumored to be…

            "Just what, exactly, are you doing?" The Pharaoh asked, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. The main guard, the one that caught me, immediately dropped to the proper bow. The one where they're down on one knee with their left foot forward and their right fist clenched over their heart as a sign of respect. Immediately after, the rest bowed down. Of course _I_ didn't do it, which made them rather mad.

            "We caught this scoundrel stealing, My Pharaoh," one of them replied, while I stared down the handsome royal in front of me with a stone cold face. The same one who had just spoken tried to pull me down into a bow. "Respect the Pharaoh, you lowly worm!" he hissed at me, making me scoff.

            "No." I gave the man a glare that no one could see. The Pharaoh stared at me, as if he were looking right into my very being, tearing me apart and inspecting every bit of me.

            "And what was this person stealing?" The brooding male presence in front of me inquired, raising an eyebrow.

            "Uh, bread, My Pharaoh..." The guard said sheepishly, just now realizing how stupid that sounded when said aloud. I snorted softly and tilted my head, staring straight at the Pharaoh.

            "Do your guards always arrest people for stealing a slice of bread?" I asked, my voice soft, but well-heard nonetheless. Like the male in front of me, I had a very demanding presence that required attention when I wanted it. No one ignores me when I want to be heard. The Pharaoh stared at me for a moment before turning to the guard

            "You arrested a little girl for stealing a piece of _bread_? You should have reprimanded her, paid for the bread, and then been on your way." His voice showed that he was rather amused and maybe a bit bored. I growled quietly and stood to my full height before speaking in a slightly louder voice.

            "I am the same age as you, so don't call me little, and, despite what you may believe, I am a boy, not a girl." I bared my teeth angrily, like a cornered animal. The tanned male before me stared at me in shock for a moment before opening his mouth.

            "Remove your hood." His voice held no room for question and as much as I would love to directly disobey the Pharaoh, something just made me do as he said. I lifted my small hands and slowly pulled back my hood, revealing to them my every feature. The guards' jaws fell to the ground when they saw my face and the Pharaoh's eyes widened in shock. The group took in my likeness to the Pharaoh they seemed to worship so much and gaped. There were a few clean spots on my face, showing how stunningly white I was and I gave the Pharaoh the best glare a child-like male with purple eyes could.

            "What is your name, thief?" The man with crimson eyes asked, crossing his arms. His voice was commanding and made me want to answer him so badly but instead I replied with-

            "Shouldn't you give your own name before asking for another person’s?" I smirked slightly at my disrespectful tone.

            "My name... is Atemu" The male replied, chuckling at my blatant disrespect.

            "Nightmare, huh?" I hummed softly and took a second to think, I obviously wasn't going to give him my real name. No one knows my name, no one but Akefia. "Heba. My name is Heba" The newly dubbed Atemu smiled a charming smile and opened his annoyingly amazing mouth-

            "Well, Heba, You have two options. Go to prison or... become my personal servant." I jolted in shock and stared at him.

            “Wait, what?” I was dumbfounded, neither of those options sounded very good. Dungeons weren’t fun and spending time with this insufferable bastard sounded just as bad.

            “I’m positive you heard me well enough.” A smirk was on his dark face, his eyes gleaming with amusement. I glanced over at the guards, noticing that I wasn’t the only one whom was shocked. I flicked my tongue out for a second, wetting my dry lips. Nothing about his body language said he was lying and I certainly didn't want to spend _any_ time in a dungeon. I had no choice

            "Fine, I'll be your... servant." I spat out the last word and with that, I made my third, and greatest, mistake.

 


	2. The Beginning of the End (of my old life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry uh this chapter is almost completely unedited so, unlike the previous one, it might be kinda bad. That, and I kind of wrote it in about five minutes so it's just kind of complete crap, sorry again. Feedback appreciated!

        A muffled noise of annoyance left me as the Pharaoh in front of me continued his confident and regal strides toward the castle that we were approaching. My flicked my eyes from the right to the left, my face contorted into a sneer when I saw the small group of guards on both sides of me. It was rather obvious that they didn’t trust me enough to leave me alone with the Pharaoh, at least not yet, that is. The one who caught me earlier caught my look and gave me a sort of a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head in a rather self-conscious gesture. The snort escaped me before I could stop it and the guard blinked in confusion at my response. I chuckled softly and shook my head, continuing to walk behind the ruler of Egypt. The fact that the obviously strong and respected guard felt sorry for treating me a bit harshly amused me to no end.

        In about three minutes we had made it to the rather sandy and intimidating castle that the Pharaoh occupied. I didn’t quite have the luxury to stop and inspect the building, so I don’t have a description on it to give you, but the inside was stunning. The walls were pristine and decorated with intricate banners that seemed to depict a story and the paintings, oh the paintings! The paintings were obviously made from the heart and well taken care of. One painting in particular caught my attention. It was a beautiful piece of art that seemed to come off of the walls. Right smack in the middle of the painting was a stunning bird that looked like it was the sun and beneath this bird there was a cat that was curled into a ball. Underneath both the bird and the cat there was a black fish with random white scales that, with the bird, formed a make-shift circle around the cat.

        Along the walls there were pots. Each one had its own uniqueness and told its own little story. I wish I could describe each and every one to you, but that isn’t the focus here. Right now what’s important is this story. So, I was walking behind the Pharaoh into unknown territory for me. It’s kind of funny, I went from thieving street rat to suddenly a personal servant of the Pharaoh, of all the people. To be honest, if you had told me this would happen, I would have punched you and then asked if you were stupid. Boredom began to overtake me as I got used to my surrounding so I took a moment to study the male in front of me a bit better than I had before. He, like me, wore a simple kilt and shirt, but that’s where the similarities in attire stopped. His calves were surrounded by golden braces with slight stripe indents in them. His arms were similarly wrapped, but the first set of braces were a pair of golden snakes that tightly wrapped around his wrist. Above his wrist, on his forearm, he had a set of braces that were the same as the ones on his legs. The Pharaoh’s waist was wrapped with golden belt like item that had small carving on it.

        Suddenly, Atemu stopped, causing me to accidentally run straight into his back from the lack of warning. I, rather ungracefully, fell back onto my butt and let out an indignant huff, pulling myself up to look at the male who seemed to be enjoying my predicament. My scowl returned when I saw the amusement on his sharp face and I let out another huff, crossing my arms in slight defiance. My amethyst eyes narrowed when I saw his shoulders shake with silent laughter and I spoke softly,

        “What?” Oops, that wasn’t soft…. I actually spoke rather sharply… The Pharaoh, for some reason, paid no mind to my harsh tone and shook his head, “Nothing…” His voice a bit coy as he gestured to the door he had stopped in front of,

        “This will be your room, it is right next to a trusted servant. If you have any questions or requests then speak to him about it.” I gave him a slightly wary look before walking into the room. The door shut behind me with a quiet, almost silent noise, and I took in the area in which I was to reside in for the time being. It was surprisingly nice. There was a soft pure white bed and the walls were decorated in a cozy way. There was a box beside the bed and when I looked inside it, I found clothes. The clothes were actually nice, as much as I kind of hate to say, most were white but there was the occasional purple garment thrown in. It suited me pretty well, to be honest.

        I sighed and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. This was all very new to me, I mean, I was just thrown into a new life without any explanation from the person whom seemed to have all the answers and I have a feeling that getting answers weren’t going to be all that easy. I ran a shaky hand through my spiky hair, closing my eyes. **Where’s Ake-ke when you need him?** I thought in frustration before slowly drifting off into a much needed and very welcomed sleep, unaware that this was only the beginning of very unwelcome changes in my life.

_“Disgusting…” I heard murmured beside me as I walked. I tried, oh I really tried, to ignore the comments but they hurt so much. A flinch wracked my body before I was able to stop it, but I kept walking. I had somewhere to be, for the first time in my short existence. I had someone that needed me. With that thought, I sped up my pace and quickly got to my desired destination. It was a small, almost unnoticeable, cave that resided beside an oasis. My lips twitched up into a small smile when I saw the cave and I wandered in, calling out quietly,_

_“Ake-ke?” Immediately, there was a shuffling sound and a boy around my height slowly appeared from the depth of the cave, “What did I say about calling me that disgusting pet me?” He let out a soft tch and shook his head “Call me by my real name, Akefia!” A small giggle escaped my lips as I looked at my friend. His shocking white hair was a bit cleaner than the last time I had seen him, his skin was a healthier color, and the scar he had was beginning to lose the red tone to it. I shook myself out of my thoughts and leaned against a wall of the cave._

_“S-Sorry, Akefia…” I apologized, watching him._

_“_ _It’s fine,-“_


End file.
